Christmas in Lebanon
by CherylB1964
Summary: The Winchesters celebrate their first Christmas since Abaddon's defeat. One-shot from the When Angels Fall verse. Family fluff and Archangels. Merry Christmas everyone!


Gabriel took his time, turning around full circle to view the decorations in Lebanon's town square. A large decorated tree in the town square encircled by reindeer and a huge sleigh loaded with colorfully decorated boxes competed for space with angels, a huge nativity display, snowmen, elves and the Grinch.

"What in the name of our father is this" Michael paused trying to come up with an adequate description of the colorful display before weakly ending with "Confusing mess."

"It's called Christmas decorations you moron." Lucifer answered. "Even I know that."

"What does this mish-mash of Christianity and paganism have to do with the birth of the Christ child which happened in the spring incidentally." Raphael asked. "I should know; Gabriel and I were instrumental in that event if you will recall."

"Christmas is my absolute favorite time of the year." Spicy said as she joined them. "I get to shove the top of a pine tree up an archangel's ass. There's nothing to top that for a gay drag queen."

Michael looked at her in shock. "Why would you wish to insert the top of a tree in any of our rectums?"

"Tradition?" She smirked. "Making the world a gayer place, I mean gay is in Deck the Halls."

Gabriel laughed. "Don't worry Mikey you're safe. I'm the one getting reamed. People remember the Anunciation by putting angels on the top of their trees when they decorate to represent me telling Mary she was knocked up. Raphy gets a representation too; but people keep confusing him with me." Gabriel pointed to the angel watching over the manger in the nativity scene. "I don't know nothing bout birthin no babies Miss Scarlett."

"Frankly my dear, I don't give a damn." Spicy said. "I watched Gone with the Wind last night too. Castiel sent me to get you all, the kiddies are ready to start the pageant but they can't start until the guests of honor arrive." The demon disappeared heading back to the municipal hall.

"Well lets go watch this horrible and completely inaccurate retelling of the story of Baby Jesus." Lucifer said. "It always amuses me how wrong they got it."

* * *

The angel managed to not laugh at the strange ideas the humans had come up with for the sake of the children; but Lucifer did spend the entire time with an amused smile on his face even claiming the little abominations cute for being human.

"Whoa! Is that what I think it is?" Lucifer said. "A clan of Winchesters and not a speck of plaid or flannel between them! Mary must have laid down the law."

Gabriel chuckled. "Or Belarus and Balthazar picked out their clothes! All the Winchester men in Armani? Are we in the middle of another apocalypse no one told us about?"

The angels poofed over; Gabriel immediately taking Angel from Mary. "Oh look at our little namesake all dressed up for her first Christmas." Angie gave the trickster a drooling smile. "I hear Santa has got something extra special for you."

"Right. Santa and his elves are going to be up until the wee hours putting together what we've already gotten for her." Mary said nodding at John and the boys. "They've gone totally overboard for a Christmas she won't even remember. John did the same thing on Dean's first Christmas and Dean ignored everything in favor of the wrapping paper and boxes."

"We've never all had a Christmas together." John said. "And we never really celebrated while the boys we're growing up so; I want to do it right this year."

"It wasn't that bad Dad." Sam said.

"It was that bad Sam." John countered. "But we've got a second chance; and I intend to make up for the lousy Christmases you boys had. It's time to start some Winchester Christmas traditions and if I want to go overboard I will."

Dean grimaced. "I think you already did that on the decorations; it looks like the North Pole puked in the bunker."

"Hush Dean, it looks festive." Mary said. "Of course, you are all coming to dinner tomorrow along with the rest of our faculty. We all discussed it and agreed that it would be good for the students to actually have a chance to mingle with different entities. And don't give me that line about we don't require sustenance; Benny is coming and he's going to look like the wino uncle wandering around with nothing but a glass of blood all afternoon."

"Are you kidding? Food like desserts?" Gabriel said enthusiastically. "Count me in!"

"We will be there, Mary." Michael said. "Besides, someone has to keep Gabriel from eating all the pie and causing the end of the world when Dean realizes it's all gone."

* * *

Christmas morning in the bunker found all of the inhabitants waking up snuggling in their beds. The scent of coffee and cinnamon coaxing everyone into full awareness and a bit of shock for at least three Winchesters. John, Sam and Dean were each just a bit disoriented since the last thing any of them remembered was being in the conference room struggling with pages of instructions trying to put together an elaborate rocking horse for angel.

The three quickly made their way to the conference room finding Henry already there along with Bobby, Spicy, Castiel, Meg, Balthazar, Lilith, Belarus, Michael, Lucifer and Gabriel. The Christmas tree was surrounded by toys and other gifts fully assembled and waiting for the recipients.

"How?" John asked looking around in confusion at a room that should have been a big mess and instead looked like it should be gracing a Currier and Ives scene.

"Well we couldn't have Santa and his elves too worn out to enjoy the day." Lucifer grumbled.

"So Santa's other helpers from heaven and hell snuck in last night put everything together." Gabriel explained. "The batteries are even included."

"Lilith, Spicy, and Meg made cookies." Castiel added passing around plate of cookies.

"Why do these cookies look like a green hairy creature instead of Santa Claus?" Michael asked frowning at the pastry.

"Demons made them." Gabriel snarked. "Of course they would make them look like the Grinch."

"We need music." Mary said going over to the old console stereo in the corner and grabbing and album. She put the stylus on the record and Bing Crosby's voice soon filled the room singing about a white Christmas.

The angels all glanced at each other for a moment before smiling. "Merry Christmas Winchesters!" they chorused before disappearing to make the rounds of Lebanon dropping in to visit the different residents of Lebanon.

The sound of the door and a cheerful "It's really coming down out there." announced Gertie's arrival bearing a cake box and a large colorful gift for Angel. The Winchesters all made they way up to the bunker door to look out on the gently falling snow.

John placed an hand on each of his son's shoulders. "Yeah, for the first time in a long time; it looks like the Winchesters are having a Merry Christmas."


End file.
